Self-service gas pumps, which may be located at a gas station or full-service convenience store, provide economic and convenience advantages to consumers. Although self-service pumps have lowered the cost of gas and diesel fuel to the consumer, the consumer is often faced with the prospect of soiling his hands with gasoline, diesel fuel, oil or washer fluid. A consumer, whose hands have been so contaminated, is faced with the unpleasant prospect of blocking access by other customers to the pumps while he goes off in search of a washroom. Most often he will bow to the exigencies of the circumstance and return to his car with soiled hands.
Driving with soiled hands may be unpleasant and is undesireable. Automobile fuels are highly aromatic and may contain skin irritants which should not be left in contact with the skin for extended periods of time. Moreover, in the fast-paced press of everyday activities, the operator of a motor vehicle will often find it convenient to eat while situated in his car. Convenience store operators and fast food franchises often provide hot menu items for pickup by the drive-thru or walk-up customer. In situations where convenience meals are to be consumed in the car, it is particularly important not to leave the self-service gas pump with hands soiled with aromatic petrochemicals.
Portable hand washing stations are known which fit within a car and supply warm water for the washing of hands. However, this is a costly and not widespread solution and leaves to the vehicle operator the task of resupply and maintenance of such a portable lavatory.
Portable sinks for use by campers or in association for portable toilets are known but are not designed with the particular needs of the consumer of self-service gas.
Hand wash stations for use by gas station attendants and mechanics which recirculate the washing fluid are known, but these have been located indoors in garages and do not incorporate features designed for the shelter and convenience of the consumer.
Portable hands-free wash stations for use in small restaurants and the home, which incorporate foot pedals, soap dispensers, hot air hand dryers and vanities are known, however, these are not designed to be conveniently placed at a self-service gas pump and are not designed to meet the requirements of outdoor washing of hands in all weather conditions.
What is needed is a hand washing station which may be conveniently integrated in proximity to self-service gas pumps which is adapted for hands-free all-weather operation.